A Story of Extrodinary Love
by Stillers
Summary: A series of one-shots for NaruHina Month 2k15. Rated T for some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

01\. _Sunshine_

When Hinata met Naruto for the first time, she swore his hair shined on its own. Glowed, like a halo above his head. Like sunshine.

Even now, in the aftermath of sweat and moans, a tangled mess of bed sheets and legs, his hair was like sunshine in the dim light of their bedroom, from the moon piercing through the windows.

Hinata realized quite a long time ago that Naruto _was_ sunshine, in his entire being. In smiles and hair and personality, in the hope and courage he gave her and his friends. He radiated warmth and security, and not once did she ever feel the sense of comfort from him disappear. She wanted to always fall asleep next to him, to wake up in the morning and be dazzled by him, again and again. That night, she was able to fall asleep to him and his sunshine, with the softest and happiest of smiles on her face.

Naruto, albeit late as he claimed, was able to see Hinata for what she was. Moonlight. Beautiful and elegant, calming him when he needed to be calm, filling him with joy when he only saw sadness, showering him with love and affection when he saw red and hate. In the stress of the day in his Hokage training, he could rely on coming home to her, to her gentle touch and soft voice, reassuring him that each day would be easier in the peaceful world he had helped create. For Naruto, it was Hinata gave him strength and clarity.

Naruto traced his fingers along her collarbones, watching as Hinata slept soundly. More often than not he would reflect on how he fell in love with her. How now, looking at the ring on her finger, he knew with confidence that she would always belong to him. In this crazy world, Hinata would always be his beacon of home. And it was that night; too, Naruto decided that he would always be there for her. To always be Hinata's sunshine.

* * *

This is my first entry for NH Month 2015. It's definitely not my best work, but I struggled a bit with the material for day one. I think I rewrote this about five times, haha. I hope you guys enjoy this! Happy NH Month :)


	2. Chapter 2

02\. Training Together

* * *

"Ne, that's not fair!"

Hinata looked up with a sly grin, the Rasengan in her hand danced in a pale shade of lavender, smaller and more concentrated than the gold one resting in Naruto's hand. "It's thanks to you, Naruto-kun... I really wasn't sure I could learn it." She paused. "It isn't nearly as strong as yours though... mine is so small.

For several weeks Hinata had been training with Naruto. Initially, Naruto was hesitant, and often went easy on her, despite Hinata's protests. He wasn't used to sparring with women, either. H'd never sparred much with Sakura, and when he did, he'd often return home with broken bones, much to his chagrin. Most of the women he'd fought against were weaker than him, or as fierce as Sakura and Tsunade. But fighting against Hinata? That seemed out of the question.

However after the first few days, Naruto found himself loosing each match. Hinata did not hesitate in the slightest—in fact, she fought as if she were fighting for her own life. More often than not Naruto came home with cuts and bruises, and even one day several chakra points had been closed. Naruto never hesitated once after that.

But he was proud of that. Hinata had come so far, and she had become so strong and confident. He first thought she would be the one hesitating. He should have known better, he knew now though. Hinata was the one that asked him to train with him, after all. But when he offered to teach her the Rasengan, he hadn't expected this result this quickly. In truth he _was_ frustrated, but more than that, he was proud. She wasn't called the Lioness of the Leaf for nothing.

Naruto pouted. "But... you learned it in almost half the time I did? Man, who am I kidding...?"

Hinata blinked. _'Ah... he's upset because of that?'_ She thought, she watched as Naruto dispersed his Rasengan, a despairing look upon his face as he heaved a heavy sigh. "Hyugas have way better chakra control than I ever could. No wonder it took me so long. I should've known you'd master it without a hitch."

Hinata stifled a giggle. Naruto was a prideful person, after all.

"Ano... really, Naruto-kun. There's no way I could have learned it without your help. You're a wonderful teacher." She said. Naruto turned back to her, an unsure expression in his eyes as Hinata released the ball of chakra in her hand. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Hinata replied. "The Rasengan is a Rank-A jutsu, right? And you learned it when you were twelve... there's no way I could have done it in a week like you did. It would have taken me months to learn something so powerful, _years_ even. You're incredibly talented, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to Hinata fully, a slow grin spread across his face as he scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "Hehe... you're right, Hinata! I am pretty awesome!" He spoke boastfully, Hinata giggled and nodded softly in agreement. "Ne, lets go get ramen and celebrate!"

"A-ah, but we had ramen yesterday!" Hinata said, she squeaked softly as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her off of the training fields as she let out another giggle, earning a sly grin from her lover. "There's nothing wrong with ramen everyday, Hinata! We have to celebrate! Let's go, dattebayo!"

* * *

Well, this is it for day two. I hope I set up the scene a little bit better, I'm still trying to figure out how the hell to do one shots relatively shot, haha. I hope you guys enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

03\. College AU

* * *

"Ne, Hinata... can we go yet?"

Hinata glanced at Naruto from the top of her glasses, a soft smile spread on her face as Naruto let out a groan. "Let's face it, there's no way I can get a C on this final, I'll never pass this stupid class!" He whined, Hinata suppressed an eye roll and shook her head. "I know this class isn't your forte, Naruto-kun, but that doesn't mean we can stop."

"This isn't math, Hinata! This is hell! Who needs to learn this kind of crap anyways?" He complained. "I'm never gonna use it, so what's the point?

"You needed the extra credits. That's why we can't leave." Hinata replied. "But..."

"We're not leaving, Naruto-kun. I said I would help you study, and that's what we're going to do." She paused and smiled. "Besides... you're doing well."

For weeks Naruto had fallen behind on his work. Baseball games, practice and tryouts for pro-level teams had kept him busy, plus work on a daily basis had him running ragged. He had little time to work on schoolwork, and so his grades had dropped substantially. His ever wonderful girlfriend, however, was able to make time for him in her own busy schedule. A business student and a chef in training, they both worked hard to complete their own goals. Naruto hoped that some day—if given the chance, he would be able to pay for Hinata's own restaurant after he made a professional team. He was determined to make her dreams come true, and his own.

That's why today, while they both had off, Hinata offered to help tutor him. Too bad he only became frustrated with the work, he thought. He was short a few credits, and was forced to take up another class. He was okay with math, but he hadn't expected this to be as tough as it was. The bigger problem however, was that Hinata kept _distracting_ him. Her recently donned glasses made her suddenly look very mature, and the pencil-skirt dress shirt combo didn't help. She really looked like a teacher, and even more so, she just looked plain _hot_.

"Really?" Naruto asked eventually, skepticism on his face as Hinata nodded. "Really, Naruto-kun. This practice test I gave you is almost completely right. You just missed a few questions." She said. "Here..."

Hinata passed the page back to him, pointing to the questions on the page. "This one you were only off by a few numbers. And this one..."

Naruto bit his lip. He watched as Hinata gently tucked her bangs behind her ear, still some fell beside her cheek. His eyes fell to hers, the beautiful lavender were tucked behind her glasses, resting on the bridge her nose. He watched as her lips moved, a smile throughout every word she said. Soft and pink... enticing him. _'Man... there's no way I can concentrate like this.'_

"Hinata..." Naruto mumbled, Hinata looked up from the page, a soft blush spread across her cheeks as she blinked. "Ano... are you paying attention—"

Hinata squeaked softly as Naruto pressed his lips to hers, her blush spread further across her cheeks. Only a moment later he released her, but what felt like a lifetime left her gasping. "You..."

"Ne, Hinata... can we take a break?" Naruto asked, a sly grin on his face as Hinata covered her mouth and looked away. "I'm hungry!"

"A-ah... alright." Hinata stuttered softly, Naruto grinned. "But, we'll go over these later, okay?" She said, a soft giggle came from her as Naruto groaned in defeat. "Fine, fine..."

* * *

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped, she readjusted her bag over her shoulder, smiling a little as Naruto approached her. "I did it! I got a 91%!"

Hinata blinked. A smile quickly spread across her face as Naruto laughed happily. "I knew you could do it, Naruto-kun. I'm so proud of you."

Naruto grinned, he quickly swept Hinata into his arms as she squeaked in surprise. "Hehe, its thanks to you, Hinata!" He said, Hinata blushed. "Of course, Naruto-kun. But it was your hard work that made you pull it off."

"Nah, Hinata. That's not it." He said, Hinata quirked a brow. "My motivation to make our dreams happen is what helped me!" He said with a big grin.

Hinata blushed and smiled softly, Naruto chuckled as he gently took her hand. " Let's go get ramen to celebrate, dattebayo!" He said, Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled. "Okay, Naruto-kun. But you're paying this time!"

* * *

A little late on this one, my apologies! Then again, it's still the 3rd somewhere, haha. Thanks for reading! There will be more tomorrow :)


	4. Chapter 4

04\. Smile

* * *

Hinata's smile was something Naruto treasured above all else. The smile he saw from her was radiant, one that only Naruto was allowed to see. True he knew that Hinata smiled frequently, towards her father and sister, a sad but proud smile at times when she told stories of Neji and her mother. A smile towards her friends, Sakura and Tenten, a friendly but shy one towards Ino because of her boisterous and often teasing attitude. But the one he favored above all was the one towards their children.

Hinata's softness towards Himawari and Boruto were the most extraordinary moments, in his eyes. A motherly kind of smile, one of both pride and amazement towards these beautiful little babes they made. A tenderness that only the company of their children could muster, and for that he most amazed. They were the most wonderful little beings that he had ever seen.

His other favorite, too, was the one directed towards him. Behind closed doors, Hinata's smile, simply and only for him, were equally as beautiful. Beautiful because, Naruto knew that he was loved. Loved so deeply and completely, that he knew, he would never have to be alone. For all the times he was alone, he was assured to come home to Hinata and his children, to smiles miles long and full of infinite affection and admiration.

Naruto was grateful. Grateful beyond words. He had a family because of her, and he knew love because of her. Because of Hinata, despite the loneliness as a child, was never alone. Hinata's smile was the one thing that could pierce through the loneliness.

* * *

Hinata remembered encountering Naruto during that heavy winter, the first time he ever came to her rescue. She didn't remember his smile then, but she remembered his protective side, and the red scarf he wore. She was mesmerized by him, how willing he was to defend a total stranger, even if the face of getting injured. His second encounter with her, however, he smiled. A smile made of sadness, but a wide, bright smile. Hinata became determined to make that smile happy, and to defend people as he did for her.

For years she would encounter this smile, but she remembered the first time it was truly happy. The day Naruto stood proudly with his Konoha headband, sitting down in class wearing it with the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster. One that said "you all made fun of me and told me I couldn't do it, but look at me now! I will become the best"

Hinata agreed, he would be the best. She was sure of it.

Next, his smile from the company of his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura picked on him, sure, but the three of them were beautifully inseparable. Perhaps the strongest team next to her cousin Neji's, that quickly changed come the first time they entered the chuunin exam. With his skills and advancement throughout the entire exam, Naruto's smile grew even brighter because of her. Willing to let him cheat on her own test, he kindly refused. She admired that, even if she knew it would cause him to struggle even more.

Again she saw this smile when he fought against her teammate Kiba and won. His realization of his strength growing, and his smile when she gave him the healing ointment she made. She had not realized the blood vow he made after her battle with Neji, but she remembered his bright smile when she told him he was a proud failure, that she believed in him more than anyone else.

And even after,e she heard the smile in his voice while she was unconscious after Naruto won against Neji.

And years later, she remembered him when he returned to the village. Strong and confident, his strength had increased tenfold. But still he strived after Sasuke, and because of that, in some ways his smile was gone. After seeing that, Hinata still fell in line after him, even if she couldn't stand beside him just yet, she would support him. She was certain she wanted to be the one to make his smile come back.

It was a long time after that until she got to see his smile again, too long. War and death came to them at too young an age. But when she racked up the courage to face him it was in a time when she was most vulnerable, after Neji died. However her words encouraged him, and reached him when nothing else would. She remembered his smile then, his hand holding hers.

Then one day, it was her smile that made him happy. After she risked everything to save her sister, through the trials they faced against Toneri, Naruto loved her.

Years from then, she would look back on their relationship, after their children were grown and stronger than they were. Boruto and Himawari, their precious children, had smiles just like he did. Their youngest had a smile like her own, but it lacked none of the pride and happiness that Naruto's had.

Hinata was grateful for Naruto's smile. It was the first thing that gave her courage, and the last thing that gave her comfort.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short, guys! I wanted to keep this one pretty simple, the next two days are gonna be relatively long, maybe 1k each, I haven't checked yet. Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you everyone for all of your favorites and your kind words in your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

05\. Ramen

* * *

That night Naruto entered his apartment, kunai in hand. He had been gone the entire day, his Hokage duties had taken up most of the day. He was far too used to seeing the lights in his apartment off, so when the dim light of the lamp in his window glowed with life, his first thought summoned his first instinct: kunai in hand, ready to attack this intruder.

But when he entered through his window, he hadn't expected the shrill cry or the brunt strike to his chest. Of course he hadn't expected Hinata to throw such a punch when he was entering his own home, either.

"Hinata?" He groaned, Hinata gasped and quickly knelt beside him, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a little. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry! I-I..."

"It's alright, Hinata." Naruto said with a grin, Hinata smiled sheepishly. "B-but, uh... but why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but... when I saw the light on I assumed the worst, I've been bringing so many of the old documents home from the Hokage archives to sturdy, I was worried. I can't let that kind of stuff fall into the wrong hands."

Hinata smiled softly. "I-I know. I'm sorry, but I... I wanted to surprise you." She said, Naruto quirked his brow. "Surprise me?"

He paused. A mix of pleasant aromas filled his nostrils; he sucked in a deep breath. "Is that..."

"Ramen." Hinata said, Naruto turned to her as she shrugged. "I... wanted to try making it from scratch. I'm not sure if you'll enjoy it as much as Ichiraku, but..."

Naruto blinked. Warmth slowly rushed through his chest, strange but welcome as he let out a breath. For years he dreamed he could come home to someone waiting for him, dinner ready, someone to speak with and be happy to see at the end of the day. Never did he dream that he would come home to Hinata of all people when he was younger, but in the past year, deep down it was the fact that it was Hinata that made him feel so happy.

"Naruto-kun...?"

Naruto snapped his eyes to Hinata, he grinned cheekily. "Sorry. I was just thinking." He said, Hinata quickly helped him to his feet. "I always... wanted to come home like this. For someone to wait for me." He said. Hinata blushed and smiled softly. "Naruto-kun..."

Hinata let out a squeak as Naruto kissed her on the lips, he grinned as he pulled back and watched Hinata's cheeks grow even redder. "Well... time for dinner?" He asked, Hinata nodded quickly and covered her mouth. "Y-yes... let's eat."

That night, Naruto was able to leave a pair of sandals next to another, leave an empty bowl of ramen next to another. He was able to cuddle up next to the most beautiful woman in the world on the couch, sit and talk as her warmth surrounded him.

Naruto decided that the bowl of ramen Hinata made for him that night was the best bowl of ramen he'd ever have in his life.

* * *

I almost missed the deadline again, my apologies! I realized I wanted to go back and add Hinata's point of view for day four, despite it being late. So if you guys want to read it, please do so! I hope you enjoy it. This one isn't as long as I planned but like I said, tomorrow I have a larger one planned, at least 1k for both Hinata and Naruto's POV. Thanks again guys, your favorites, follows and reviews are so very appreciated! Happy NH month! :)


	6. Chapter 6

06\. Pregnancy

* * *

Naruto was not a patient man.

From an early age, Naruto wanted to do things quickly. He had to get strong instantly so he could defend himself, and learning things in the Academy needed to happen right there and then. He needed ramen immediately, and he insisted many times that waiting the three minutes for his instant ramen to cook was the worst thing in life.

Waiting in class for a test result, only to be let down by his low grade—even if he hardly paid much attention and goofed around in class. Waiting for teachers, adults and kids his age to pick on him, call him a menace and a demon as soon as he stepped into plain view.

His worst waiting, however, was the constant waiting he wanted from someone else. A mother and father to be waiting to pick him up after class, or for them to be waiting at home for him, a bowl of ramen ready and their infinite comfort to share. But he knew, that kind of waitng was impossible. At least as a child, he knew this.

If Naruto now could have told himself years ago, that the waiting he did alone was worth every bit of suffering he encountered before, he knew he would. His loneliness was not in vain. And for him, it was filled by the most beautiful and kind woman in Konoha.

But right now, Naruto was not a patient man. He'd been pulled away from an important meeting to meet his wife at the hospital. Hinata had collapsed, and his nerves refused to calm as they ran a battery of tests on her to find the problem. Naruto sat and waited, already finished a large stack of paperwork beside him. Right now he was feeling more anxious than anything.

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped his eyes up, Sakura stood in front of him, hand on her hip and a clipboard under her arm. "Geez... you'd think you'd pay more attention." She said, Naruto suppressed an eye roll. "How's Hinata?"

Sakura clicked her tongue and smiled. "Come on. We'll go talk with her together."

—

"So, there are two things you need to know."

Sakura watched as Naruto sat on the edge of Hinata's cot, he gently slid his hand into hers as she smiled. "Really, Sakura... I feel fine. I think I can go home, now." She said, Naruto furrowed his brow. "Ne, Hinata..."

"Boy, you two are something else." Sakura said with a grin, Naruto turned to her. "So what's wrong? Why did she collapse?" He asked, Sakura nodded. "Well. First off, Hinata collapsed for more than one reason. You're iron is low, and you're dehydrated. So please keep track of what you are eating and drinking a little better, Hinata." She said, Hinata frowned. "But... I've always kept track of what I eat. I thought I was doing alright."

"Well that brings me to the second reason." Sakura said. "Part of the reason you said you've been feeling sick the past few mornings, and on top of collapsing today is why we're here." She said. "You need to take better care of yourself now, because you're caring for two."

Naruto blinked. "Two...?" He asked, Sakura grinned widely. "Hinata is pregnant. Congratulations, you two."

* * *

Naruto was not a patient man.

Nine months seemed like a lifetime. His shock in the hospital room was mirrored by Hinata's own, and he couldn't help but find himself cry. Cry harder than he ever had. He was going to be a father.

But after the initial shock, Naruto experienced another emotion. Fear.

Would he be a good father? Would he live long enough to see his children grow up, to feed them in their highchairs, change their diapers, hold them when they cried, and make them laugh until their whole face was red? Would he watch them walk for the first time, hesr their first word, see them enter the Academy? Would he watch his children grow up while he grew old, knowing they lived successful and happy lives?

Could he be as good as a father as his parents were, in the very short time they knew him?

Hinata helped him through this process in more ways than he could admit. For a short while he even considered stepping down as a shinobi—meaning giving up his position as Hokage. He wanted to live for his child, to be able to do all the things his parents could not.

Now Hinata was just shy of four months into her pregnancy. Her belly had started to show, and she had been glowing since she realized it. She was excited beyond words, but her calm demeanor helped her manage. She was just as eager, but she was patient. Often Naruto would catch her rubbing her belly, whispering something soft and sweet to it as she smiled. This child of theirs was already the miracle they both wanted and needed, but in his own ways Naruto was still too shocked to believe it. But one day Hinata said—and did something to help him. Helped him believe in himself and this child to come.

"Naruto-kun... come feel my belly."

Naruto looked up over a stack of messy papers on the kitchen table, Hinata stood at the kitchen sink, her eyes full of excitement. "I could feel it move." She said softly, Naruto blinked. "Really?"

Hinata nodded. "I think so. It felt like it kicked." She said. "I think they heard you grumbling."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as Hinata laughed, he slowly stood up and let out a sigh. "Come here." She said, Naruto nodded hesitantly and walked over to her. "Here..."

Hinata gently took his hand, she guided it against her belly until he was flat against her. He felt the warmth that radiated from under her skin. He hesitated sending a wave of chakra against it to feel the baby clearly, unsure of the repercussions of doing so. So he stood and waited for several minutes, all the while Hinata gently brushed her fingers against his arm, calming his nerves as she did so. "Hinata, I..."

He stopped as his breath caught in his throat, he felt movement under his hand as Hinata let out a soft gasp. "Did you feel it?" She whispered, Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, I did." He said, he felt as her belly shifted again pushing her skin around strangely as he grinned. "That's amazing..."

"Mm-m..." Hinata agreed, Naruto looked up at her and grinned even more. "Hinata..." He said quietly, he gently pulled his hand from her belly. "I... I know I've been really out of sorts about things... I just..."

"I understand." Hinata said softly, Naruto thinned his lips. "You're afraid, aren't you?" She said softly, Naruto let out a sigh and nodded. "I want... I wanna last long enough to see them grow. I wanna know what our child will be like, y'know? My parents... were two of the most powerful people in Konoha, and yet..." He hesitated. "I don't wanna lose the chance they didn't have."

Hinata pursed her lips, she gently cupped Naruto's cheek in her hand. "Do you remember when when you said you wanted to stop being a shinobi for this?" She asked, Naruto frowned. "You're not weak, Naruto-kun. Giving up your dream isn't an option, either. Because..."

Naruto watched as Hinata took his hand again and pressed it back to her belly. "Because you already are a father. Because living in fear in a world you helped bring to peace... will only hurt you." She said, Naruto blinked. "This life we've created... they will grow, and soon, you'll be able to hold them in your arms. You'll be able to carry them, play with them. You'll talk with them and have their first conversations with them, you'll shield them from any dangers they may face, like a bump into the coffee table, falling when they start walking. You'll make them laugh and hold them when they cry, you'll comfort them when they are afraid. Because... we are shinobi. Because you love them, and even if they don't know it yet... they love you."

Hinata smiled again, Naruto let out a breath and grinned. "So don't be afraid, Naruto-kun. This little love of ours... they will be just fine. And we will, too. Because we don't have anything to be afraid of as long as we have each other."

* * *

For almost eight hours Hinata was in labor, leaving Naruto to wait in the time he was least patient in his life. He paced and harassed the nurses each time one passed by, and even his friend's presence as they continuously came to check on him could not slow the nervous beating of his heart.

Just moments before Naruto was about to ask again, he received the message that the birth went smoothly. His hands shook with nervous anticipation as he trudged down the hallway behind Sakura to the maternity ward, sweating and almost panicking. He hoped that the wait was going to calm his nerves now that he would see his wife and child.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto had stopped in the doorway of the hospital room, Hinata sat pressed against a stack of pillows, her body beaded with sweat, but a great glow on her face that he hadn't seen before. It was here. They were here. "Hinata..."

Naruto slowly approached her, he heard the soft coos from the bundle in Hinata's arms, the little blue blanket giving him boundless amount of hope. "Meet your son."

Naruto let out a breath as he peered at yellow hair atop the babe's head, lavender eyes peered back into his. "Boruto..." He breathed, Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes... Boruto Uzumaki."

Naruto swore that the babe smiled at him, a gurgle of noises from him as his arms flailed. "Can I... can I hold him, Hinata?" He asked hesitantly. Hinata nodded as Naruto slid onto the cot next to her, carefully placing the blue bundle in his arms. "Hey, Boruto... that beautiful lady there... that's your mother. Hinata Hyuga, the Lioness of Konoha." He said, Hinata laughed softly as Naruto grinned even further, running his thumb across his son's blonde hair as Boruto cooed softly. "And me... I'm Naruto. I'm your father."

Later Naruto would admit that he was not a patient man. But waiting those nine months was the best waiting he'd done in his life. Now he had a family, two people to come home to, to love and to share his happiness with.

For once, Naruto's patience paid off.

* * *

So, here it is. Almost 2k! Jeez. I might even redo this after a while, I want to do Hinata's POV eventually. Also—just to mention, the first designs of Boruto, aka Bolt, were the ones with lavender eyes. I really like that design more so I went with that instead of his blue ones. Don't get me wrong, the blue eyes are nice too, haha. I also went with Boruto instead of Bolt—I feel a little silly calling him that.

Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this one! Also, I will be skipping a day or two—ones with AU's from other series, I think the Kingdom Hearts and LoTR ones. I may draw something for that instead which is on my art tumblr, I'll add a link for those days when they arrive. Happy NH month! :)


End file.
